Opal and Onyx
by lunafemina
Summary: Edyta and Eleni are part of a race that fears humans being coveted for their blood. The girls go in search of mythical dragons to help in the fight against Galbatorix. Can the girls accept Eragon as a human? What happens when the last dragon egg hatches?


_**Author's Note: **This is my first Eragon story. At first it may not seem very much like an Eragon story, but he and Saphira will come into play very soon. I'm sorry that the summary had to be so short, so I've included a longer summary before the story starts. I hope you like it. Please R&R. Constructive criticism is always welcome._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Eragon characters. I am writing this story based off of Christopher's book series.

**Summary:** Edyta and Eleni are part of a secret race that has resided in the lands outside of Alagaesia for millennia. Hunted by humans and coveted their blood, this secret race has always kept away from elves, humans, and dwarves. Now, hearing that the Riders have returned and that world is in peril(including _their_ world), Edyta and Eleni go off in search of the mystical cave dragons seeking help and guidance in their time of need. But when they finally meet Eragon and Saphira, can they put aside years of animosity and fear and bring themselves to trust humans enough to fight with them?

* * *

**Opal and Onyx

* * *

**

"Then, the mighty dragons burned the wicked humans in one long breath of fiery vengeance," a girl said in a strong, climatic voice as her story grew to its resolution. She, as well as the other girl in the clearing, had her eyes trained on the fire that blazed in the center of the clearing.

Brilliant embers gleamed within in a malevolent beauty while wisps of black smoke formed vibrant shapes before the girls' eyes. Five winged dragons rose from the smoke and let loose a single jet of horizontal flames. These flames, born from the smoky figures, reached across the smoke and fell over several smoky-figured humans. The human forms sank into the embers, writhing in unfelt pain. The dragons folded their wings and nestled together in the center of the fire just above the dancing flames. The billowing smoke formed new figures: human in form yet each had a large pair of onyx wings. Several of these winged beings joined hands and danced around the dragons.

"Finally, with their task having been completely, the five cave dragons retreated to their cavernous home and slept while the Keritans danced in joy. Peace has reigned over the Keritans while for centuries the dragons slumbered, only to be awakened in a time of dire need," the same girl finished her story, amethyst eyes gleaming in the fire light. Her dark tendrils of curls hung around her face, framing cheeks that reddened with the fire's heat.

"And did they ever come out?" the second girl asked. It was the traditional ending line for the ancient myth.

"Not yet," the first girl answered with a mischievous smile. A moment of silence passed through the small forest clearing. Both girls watched the fire with looks of wonder. Finally, the brunette asked, "What do you think, Eleni?"

Eleni, a blonde-headed girl with cloudy sapphire eyes, replied, "What do I think about what, Edyta?"

Edyta sighed loudly, annoyed that Eleni wasn't catching on since she was sure both girls were thinking of the same thing. "What do you think about going to find them? The mythical cave dragons!"

Eleni let out a melodic laugh and the wind stirred in the clearing, knocking the smoke-figures out of their forms. "You can't be serious, Edyta. You and I both know that the cave dragons are myth. They don't exist."

Edyta, unfazed by her companion's lack of faith, said, "Of course they exist. Well, I admit, I hadn't thought so before now. But the Riders exist! They're back, and that has to count for something!"

"Of course it does. It means humans have somehow managed to harness the power of dragons again. This isn't some great adventure, Edyta! It's a warning! We're in danger again!" Eleni's eyes had ceased their sparkling as terrifying tales of humans cutting the throats of her people and bottling their blood came to mind.

"Don't be such a skeptic! The dragons would never harm us! They've protected us before, haven't they?" Edyta shot back.

"Yes, millennia ago! Before we went into hiding and had to put protective spells on all of our borders. But with more _domesticated_ dragons around, the Three Kingdoms are no longer safe!" Eleni's voice was rising with panic, but Edyta laughed it off.

"Believe what you want. But I believe that dragons can't be _domesticated_, Eleni. Even if they could, none of the ones alive now know about us. And if they did, why would they hurt us?" Edyta's mind was swirling with the stories she had heard all of her childhood about the cave dragons and other myths. She saw herself climbing the mountains leading to Shoraglin, the home of cave dragons. "I'm going no matter what you say."

"Edyta!" Eleni shrieked out in horror. "You're about to reach your fiftieth summer! You know what that means! You'll get to choose your patron God and you'll be considered an adult in society! In just six months! Don't throw that away!"

Edyta thought for a moment about what she would be giving up if she left in the night. It was true, her fiftieth summer was approaching quickly. She would no longer be excluded from adult activities, and marriage would be considered for her. Of course, she still considered herself too young to seriously think about relations like that. And if choosing her patron God were that important and spiritual, it would make no difference where she was as long as she still had faith in them. She brought up these points to Eleni, who quickly dismissed them and went on to a different subject, one Edyta had not considered.

"We can't fight Edyta! How are we going to defend ourselves against humans! Humans who would cut us into pieces and take our blood! We can barely even shoot an arrow to a target! What then!"

"Oh, _you_ can't a shoot bow and arrow. _I_ can. And for survival we have our natural talents." She waved her hand slightly and the flames were extinguished. Only the ruby embers were left to give off light.

"Do what you want, Edyta," Eleni said as she rose from her seat on the ground. She turned to leave as Edyta spoke again, barely in a whisper.

"Would you come with me?"

"I would not!" It was a blatant lie and both girls knew it.

The next morning Edyta waited at the edge of the village. Maybe it can't be called morning, she mused silently, since the sun isn't even up. It was true, the sun had only just begun to rise and it painted the horizon with all shades of red and pink. She gathered her dirty skirt around her and sat on the wet grass. Perhaps Eleni was right when she said she would not come.

Then, just as Edyta had begun to loose faith in her dearest friend, she saw Eleni walking quickly towards her with a large sack slung overher shoulder. "Well," Eleni said as she came upon her friend. "Are we going or not?"


End file.
